


Scarf

by akamine_chan



Category: Durham County
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Community: ds_kinkmeme, F/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike isn't sure exactly how this happened, but here he is, partly clothed and fucking cuffed to the headboard with his own handcuffs. Every cop's worst nightmare. He tugs on them, but there's no give at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Warning: breathplay, restrained, begging
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd.

Mike isn't sure exactly how this happened, but here he is, partly clothed and fucking cuffed to the headboard with his own handcuffs. Every cop's worst nightmare. He tugs on them, but there's no give at all.

Pen is sucking his cock. He looks down and watches as she takes him in, swallowing around the hard length of him. Mike shivers, and fights to keep from pushing up; he just barely manages to keep his groan locked behind his teeth.

She's looking at him, her sleek hair falling forward, throwing her face into shadow. All Mike can see is her eyes, dark and mournful, and the slick redness of her lips wrapped tight around his dick. Watching her makes him so fucking hard, makes him frantic be inside of her.

She holds his dick in her delicate hands, which are cool and soft in contrast to the wetness of her mouth. She does something with her tongue and her fingers as she holds his gaze and it's absolutely electrifying—his whole body tenses and he pulls hard on the cuffs, the rattle loud in the quiet night. "Pen, baby, c'mon, let me go, I need you...I need you so bad."

Slowly, she gets up off the bed and slips off her underwear, still watching him with her shadowed eyes. Her camisole doesn't hide how aroused she is; her nipples are hard and he wants to taste them. Mike's breathing hard, his cock sticking out of his unzipped slacks, and he wants badly to touch her, wants to feel her sleek and supple under him, wants to hear the soft cries she makes as he drives into her. Wants _her_.

"Baby—"

"Sssh." She bends over for a moment to pick up something off the floor, then straddles him, rubbing herself against his cock. Mike can feel how hot and damp she is and he shudders, his need tangling tighter around his nerves. She sits up straighter and he slides into her, sweet and easy.

Pen rocks against him, slowly, teasing both of them. Mike pulls on the cuffs again and the words spill from his mouth, raspy and rough and _desperate_. "—baby, please, please, let me go, let me go so I can make you feel good, so good, you're beautiful, baby, c'mon, let me go—"

She puts her finger across his lips, silencing him, a small smile on her pale face. She's still moving, back and forth, and Mike's hands are clenched into fists. Her other hand comes up, holding the long scarf she wore earlier and for one terrifying moment, he's sure she's going to blindfold him. He freezes, panic racing through his blood, but she just wraps the scarf around her neck, once, twice and uses both hands to pull it taut, never altering the rhythm of her hips.

As he watches, mouth dry from panting, she winds the ends of the scarf around her hands and pulls and pulls and _pulls_ until he can hear her struggling to breathe, can hear her fighting to for air. His own breathing is labored and loud, but he can't hear anything but _her_, her breathing, her voice, all the things she can't say. The fabric is digging into the flesh of her neck and he shudders, unable to stay still any longer. He doesn't have a lot of leverage, but he thrusts as deeply as he can into her, watching as she gasps and chokes for air, keeping the scarf tight around her throat.

Suddenly, she moans softly and starts moving faster, thrusting against him harder, the bed squeaking slightly as she moves. He can feel her trembling, can see how tight the scarf is wrapped around her hands, can see the bluish tint to her lips but all he can think about is how much he wants to roll her under him and push into her, fucking her as hard and as fast as he can.

They move together roughly, chasing pain and pleasure in equal measure, Pen gasping and gasping for air while Mike yanks on the handcuffs and tries to get _deeper_ into Pen's warmth. A strangled cry escapes the constriction around her throat and she throws her head back, eyes closed. Mike looks at her; her orgasm has stripped away her mask and he sees the truth of her for one brief moment and then it's gone, her eyes open and empty once again.

His pleasure peaks suddenly, surprisingly, and with a low growl, he comes. His body convulses and twitches as he spills himself into her, feeling lost and cold and alone.

-fin-


End file.
